Few opportunities exist in the Mid-South for students to gain first-hand experience of clinical and basic research in pediatric cancer. The proposed program in professional oncology education, to be conducted in a large, multidisciplinary pediatric cancer research and treatment center, is designed to meet that need. It will provide medical and allied health students with short rotations in one of the clinical or basic science disciplines emphasized at St. Jude Hospital. Educational methods will vary, depending on the subject matter covered and tutorial preferences of the instructors, but will uniformly include exposure to laboratory techniques and clinical procedures. literature and medical records review, attendance at institutional conferences, and experience in use of the scientific method. Students will be given ample time to interact with staff members in disciplines outside their planned rotation. Our goal is to stimulate interest in careers in cancer research and cancer patient management. Similar elective rotations that emphasize participation in clinical care of cancer patients are offered to pediatric residents whose programs do not provide adequate exposure to oncology. To assist practicing physicians, nurses and other health-care professionals in staying abreast of the rapid pace of cancer research findings and advances in cancer care for children. Attendees at symposia are asked to complete evaluations of the conferences. In the absence of research breakthroughs, the best chance to decrease the morbidity and mortality of cancer will come from improved education leading in prevention and earlier detection. Students who have been introduced to research in pediatric cancer may elect to pursue research careers. However, even if they do not engage in research, they will provide a base of knowledge within their communities.